Opposites React
by Capstar
Summary: He's ice and she is fire, there not suppose to go together, but do opposites react? Join Hitsugaya and Kaen as they try to make it happen. HitsugayaXoc
1. Enter, Kaen

Opposites React

Chapter 1: Enter Kaen.

A/N: I do not own Bleach but I do own Kaen and all her attacks. Kaen is not her real name but a nickname given to her. Kaen means Blaze in Japanese. Please Read and Review.

* * *

Today was the day, the day I joined the Gotei 13. The sun was shining brightly on this brilliant summers day, the way I liked it. I was overwhelmed with joy; I was finally going to do something with my life. My whole life I dreamed of being a Shinigami but everyone knocked me down except my brother. Before that terrible day he died he told me to chase my dreams, he told me, the day I am older enough to join the academy he was going to send me. But he didn't live long enough to see that day and because I admired him that much, the day he died I swore to myself that I would chase after every dream that I have and will have, so that I would be respecting his one and only wish, for me to be happy.

My brother, Hikaru was a Shinigami, that's where I got my inspiration of becoming a Shinigami. We were both born in Rukongai, he was about 10 years old when I was born, and when my mother died giving birth to me and my father walking out on us he was the only family that I knew. He was the kindest person that I have ever met to date. He always put my survival first, always giving me the only food and water we had, standing up for me, sheltering me and doing everything that a big brother should do. So, naturally when he wanted to do something for himself, it still concerned me. After 8 years of looking after me, he was older enough do enrol into the Shinigami academy, he did want to do if for himself but also to give me a better life style. I remember it clearly it was a humid day and we were in our make shift house.

"Riko, I have something to ask you." Hikaru said, he was excited about what he was going to ask me, there was no way that I would be able to think about myself here. So I stopped playing with the sand and looked at him.

"What is nee-sama?"

"How would you feel about me joining the Shinigami Academy?" Was that it of course I was going to say go ahead, that was all he talked about since we was old enough to join.

"That would be amazing nee-sama, then you would be a Shinigami."

"I though that was what you would say, so you don't mind staying here by yourself?"

"Of course, not I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." He rustled my hair for that comment.

"You wish, I promise I will visit you every week Riko."

"You don't need to do that, but if you insist." He laughed and next week he left for the academy. He kept his promise for the first 2 months that he was there but after that it was cut back to every 2nd week. He became the first person to finish the academy within 10 months of joining. I was overjoyed when he became a Shinigami, I thought I was going to life in the Seireitei but he wouldn't let me, he told me it was for my own protection. He believed him but only because he let me come visit and on my last visit was the day he died. I was only 12 on that day, it was a stormy day and the Seireitei was under attack by hollows, he wanted to get me out of there but he couldn't, he was squad 3's fukutachio he couldn't abandon his squad instead he told me to find somewhere to hid. My hiding place only allowed me to stay hidden for a couple of hours until a hollow discovered me. It tried to attack me but I squirmed away and screamed. Hikaru heard my screams and rushed to my aid. My screamed attracted more hollows and he gave me a scolding for that. I was to afraid to move, to afraid to get help for the person that gave me shelter and food. Instead I sat there and watched those disgusting hollows eat him alive. The only reason I am here today is because his captain saved me. So when I was 15 I attempted to get into the academy and was successful and finished within 3 years.

So today was the day I began to make my dream becomes a reality, all my hard work had paid off and now I would make sure that what happened to nee-sama wouldn't happen to anyone else. I was going to do that in Squad 10, under Kurosaki Tachio. I heard rumours that he was a weird person, so that made me believe I would achieve my dreams under him but I also heard he was the best Captain to have, relaxed and not uptight. I guess I would have to decide for myself and see if he was the right Tachio for me. When I reached the entrance to Squad 10, the other recruits were already there, I was nervous it would be easy to spot the new recruits within the division; after all, there were only 10 of us. Out of the ten I noticed one in particular, he was the youngest but not by much he looked only a few years younger than me, white hair, a super midget ;I didn't dare say it to his face he looked like he could fight. He has amazing sparkling emerald eyes. I am sure I had heard that description somewhere before, in the Academy. It came to me this was the famous Hitsugaya Toshiro; he finished the academy in a year much better than my record I finished in 3 years. Lost in thought I did not realise that there was now someone here to greet us. A women with strawberry-blonde hair, who I presumed was Squad 10's fukutachio. She was my fukutachio, so if this was the fukutachio then where was the Tachio.

"So you all must be the new recruits then. I guess Tachio wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't recruiting a lot this year. I am Matsumoto Fukutachio and I'm sorry that Kurosaki Tachio is unable to greet you today but he was asked to go on a mission to the world of the living at the last minute. So I'm here instead. Welcome to Squad 10 the best Squad here! You have the whole day to yourself because training starts tomorrow but first I guess I'll give you guys a tour and you can all introduce yourselves tomorrow when the Tachio gets back." Matsumoto said. She seemed nice at first glance not like the rumours that I heard.

Matsumoto gave us the 4.1.1 while we were on the tour. It finished and I made the decision to go visit Renji and see how he was and maybe annoy him again. He hated the fact that I passed in 3 years and he spent the whole 6 years at the academy. Now just to remember what squad he had been assigned to, what was it again, oh yeah Squad 5. But where was squad 5? Okay this was bad not only was I lost I looked lost and that was embarrassing even if I was a new recruit. The embarrassment died down; there was no one else around to direct me to Squad 5.

"Great, I've been here for how long and an hour or two and I am lost." I was talking to myself again. I didn't have a chance to continue because there was the noise of someone's feet stepping under the autumn leaves. "What was that?" I turned around and it was just Matsumoto. I sighed out of relief.

"Hey you one of the new recruits for Squad 10 rights?"

"Y-Yes."

"You look lost what's your name?"

"I'm Akiyama Riko, but everyone just calls me Kaen."

"Alright Kaen where you trying to get to." I must have blushed from embarrassment. "Don't worry your not the first I've already help about 5 of the new recruits get to other squads so where you going?"

"Em Squad 5."

"That's Brilliant that's where I'm going to. Come on you nearly found it, it's just down here." And sure enough just down a dirt track there was Squad 5.

"Thank-you Fukutachio." I said and bowed.

"Please there is no need to be so formal, and just call me Matsumoto."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Hey Kaen!" A new voice had entered the conversation. We both turned around to see a tall redhead waving.

"I guess I've got to go. I'll see you later Matsumoto." We both left to see who ever we came to see. I just realised that I didn't ask who she came to see.

"Hey Renji, how you?"

"Am great what about you and how your squad mines fantastic and the rumours about Aizen aren't true."

"I'm glad to hear that but I haven't met my Tachio yet he's on some mission in the world of the living. And the women I was with there, is my Fukutachio. Guess what you remember the kid who graduated in a year."

"How could I forget him, I mean he's a super midget."

"Yeah I know, well he's in my squad."

"Really, well just don't kill him for not making you the fastest graduating student this year."

"That didn't even cross my mind but thanks for the idea." I said and started walking away, whilst waving goodbye.

"Wait where you going?"

"To kill a certain Shiro-chan, why?"

"No seriously where are you going?"

"I told you I'm going to kill a certain Shiro-chan." Renji would fall for anything, I remember I dyed him green once, it was hilarious.

"Well, if you really want to kill this certain Shiro-chan, he's right here." That wasn't Renji, it sound like, oh shit I'm in for it now, it's Toshiro he must have heard the whole conversation. I turned around and sure enough he was standing right in front of me. When up close he really wasn't that small, maybe I could use that to soften whatever he was going to do to me.

"You know Hitsugaya you really aren't that small up close."

"Nice try, but that won't work." He was smirking, was that bad? Hopeful he would kill me.

"Take it easy, I was just leaving to go get some food, with eh, Renji. I would ask you if you wanted to come if I wasn't scared that you would beat the shit out of me." Why did I have to add that last bit in? Now he's going to think I'm a total idiot, and why did I care what he thought anyway. I'm so confused.

"Take it easy, I'm just hungry am going to get something to eat, do you want to come?"

"Fine, I need to make sure you don't kill this certain Shiro-Chan."

It was the next day and bells were going off at 5 am, no one mentioned that training was at 5 am. I was up and dressed, standing with the rest of the new recruits our Tachio walked over, and I saw Kurosaki Tachio for the first time. In my opinion he has a stupid goatee but other than that he looked fine and was giving off that he was nice.

"Okay you good for nothing recruits, I'm you Tachio, Kurosaki Isshin. I expect you to give it 110 percent every time. Now give me 500 push-up's!" Tachio shouted. All the recruits seemed taking back, I needed to remember to tell Renji that all the rumours were so wrong about Kurosaki Tachio. But Matsumoto was laughing in the background. That was the worst instinctive thought that I have had to date, and why was Matsumoto laughing?

"Naw I'm just joking with you guys while mostly. My name is Kurosaki Isshin and I am your Tachio but you do need to give it your all every time."

"Before we start I need to know one thin. How many of you know your Zanpakuto's name?" No one said anything, well if they were not telling neither was I.

"Okay none of you, so how many have had any contact with their Zanpakuto?" No one said anything again, "In any form like through a dream or an encounter?" Two people put their hand up, one being Hitsugaya and the other I did not know. Well I guess there is no point waiting for the group to catch up so I put my hand up too.

"Okay Matsumoto you take these 3 and I'll take the rest."

"Yes Tachio, okay you three come with me."

* * *

A/N: I hope you people enjoy this please review it means I know if you like it dislike any of your suggestions I will probably add them at some point. Next chapter preview: Our trio have to admit defeat, and admit knowing their Zanpakuto name within an hour of training.


	2. Training, For Team Work

Opposites React

Chapter 2: Training, For Team Work

A/N: I know it has been forever since I've updated, but I've had school, and tests, on the second week back! Also, I said that they would find out the names of their Zanpakuto, but I thought that would be impractical. So this is a kind of filler but it shows you what training is and stuff. Also I know that Duck jokes are not funny, but I think I was hyper or something.

* * *

The other recruits were leaving, to go train somewhere else, with Kurosaki Tachio. The atmosphere was thick with nerves; it was weird feeling other people's nerves. I was thankful that Matsumoto spoke; she distracted me from feeling this awful feeling.

"Okay then guys you are our best recruits we have this year since you all have had contact with your Zanpakuto's. So in order for you to learn their names you will have to go through intense training." Matsumoto said, this was going to be fun, three rookies training together trying to beat each other, by the end of this we're going to be dead. No I can't think like that, I've got to stay focus, got to be positive. Why do I talk to myself so much? Duck jokes are funny, wait why am I so random, I've got to get back to listening, if I don't want to be killed.

"Hollow, everyone duck!" Matsumoto shouted.

"Where's the duck? I can't see it, where is it?"

"Not that kinda duck, you idiot, just duck." Toshiro shouted.

"I still don't see that fucking duck!" The hollow swung it huge claw at me it deeply cut my face, I finally got why I was to duck.

"Oh, _that _kind of duck?" No one was near me so where was this sharp pain in my side coming from.

"Kid you got to pay attention. Kid." It was whispered by commanding. I was painfully brought back to reality.

"Oh, thanks, I guess." I whispered. I had spaced out again, how embarrassing. Lucky for me Matsumoto was slow at getting to her original point.

"But first let get to know each other." She was happy at this idea; it scared me just a tad. "Okay you with the blue and silver hair you can start." I looked around looking for someone with blue and silver hair and realised that she was talking to me.

"Oh wait that's me. My name is Akiyama Riko. But everyone calls me Kaen."

"Okay then what about you the guy on her left." On my left was a mysterious looking boy with grey eyes and jet-black hair. The one that had brought me out of my trance.

"I'm Fujishima Daiki."

"And last but not least."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Right I know your name and you know mind and anyone who calls me Fukutachio will be in serious trouble just call me Matsumoto." I wonder what the "serious" trouble was; I was tempted to call her Fukutachio.

So my competition is Daiki and Toshiro I was going to be in for a rough time. Both had good reputations at the academy, getting good grades, Toshiro was the youngest and he finished in the least amount of time, I finished just one year less that Daiki, this really was going to be rough.

"To get to the first training exercise we need to walk and I can't be bothered to walk so I am going to tell you how to use Shunpo." Shunpo that could provide to be very useful when pulling pranks.

"Okay guys just concentrate your spiritual energy to your legs and go to run but you won't run. Let's try." Our first attempt was an absolute failure; we all fell heavily on our butts. Matsumoto was trying, but not succeeding in hiding her laughter, she must have got an evil look from all of us because she immediately stopped laughing.

"Not quite what I was expecting." She said the whole sentence slowly, carefully choosing her words.

We gave up after an hour of trying, this defeat made the guys uneasy, the journey to our training area was definitely unpleasant, no one was talking, and me and Matsumoto were obviously thinking the same thing, when was someone going to talk? Finally, after what seemed an eternity, we arrived at our training area.

"Alright time to turn those dreams of yours into reality." Matsumoto said. Finally breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Daiki asked. He was genuinely puzzled, I had some idea of what see was talking about.

"Well you all joined the Gotei 13 so you could be come a Shinigami so obviously you all must have a dream, even if it was just to be a Shinigami, so this is where

Everyone starts."

"So our dreams start by climbing a piece of clay." Toshiro said, noting the giant lump of clay, I nodded in agreement.

"Not really, that's just the start of the first task the real task is over the lump of clay but getting over the lump will be harder than you think. There will be robot hollows attacking you as you climb."

"Okay then so what we waiting for then let's start." I said but asked this time, Toshiro and Daiki were agreeing with me.

"Fine the let the fun begin." Matsumoto said. "Three, two, one go!"

All three of us raced off towards the lump of clay but when you got closer it had only one distinct feature, there was lines every meter of so and I wondered what they were for. There was no holes for the hollows to come out of so it was random. I wouldn't be able to drop my guard. The first hollow popped out to the right of me. I pulled my sword out of it shield and swung it across and I hit the hollow. I was about to relax until I noticed that I had just hit the robot but not cut it in anyway and it was climbing back up. Okay so what was this about? Daiki and Toshiro seemed to have the same problem as me, just hitting them but not destroying them. There was now more than three they kept coming out of nowhere there had to be about 20 of them. I was panicking, I hadn't been able to manifest my Zanpakuto yet, and obviously, the others hadn't to, they were panicking as much me, or more.

"Hey Hitsugaya Akiyama come here." Daiki commanded who died and put him in charge.

"Why" Toshiro shouted.

"I have an idea just come here." I looked at him and he looked at me. He nodded and I knew that meant go. He was running towards Daiki's hiding place, I followed

"Okay so what's your plan?" I asked.

"I think I've worked it out."

"Worked what out?" Toshiro asked he was curious; he wanted to know what they were and why he didn't figure it out.

"I've heard, that Squad 12, invented hollows that built up Spiritual Energy so that, Zanpakuto's can be manifested, faster."

"And that's what you think these things are?" I asked, I had heard of these things to, I also heard that they were dangerous, if the Shinigami wasn't ready.

"My plan is to retreat, give in whatever you want to call it. These things are dangerous, they have been known to kill." The killing part shocked me, even though, I knew that they could kill.

"What we can't give in." I shouted quietly. "Let's try a different approach. Like team work, I bet if we worked together, we will get over this giant lump."

"I think, that's our only other option." Toshiro, slowly answered.

"Okay Kaen, you're in charge, what's your plan?" Daiki asked me, to be honest I had no plan I hope that one of them had came up with one.

"Well, we're half-way right, so we're wasting our energy if we fight these things. I think we should turn this into a recon mission. You guess agree?" I was waiting for there approval, if they didn't like it I was done for.

"Okay, we'll use the landscape to our advantage. There seems to be a lot of rocks, so each individual, will go to a different rock and that's how we will get up." Toshiro saved me with that idea.

"What if we're not fast enough." Daiki just had to question everything.

"We will cover each other, ready go." Toshiro sprinted away before me and Daiki, had realised what had happened. We nodded and we were off.

When I was running up the last stretch of the giant lump I lost my footing, my instinct was to grab on to something but there was nothing. I thought I was going to fall and have to start all over again, but as I braced myself for impacted, someone grabbed my wrist. Yet I still waited for impact, finally I opened my eyes, Toshiro had stopped me from falling, and now I used his arm as a rope to climb up.

"Hey guys, come down here, we've got to get the real training done before we can go." Someone was straining their voice so that we could hear them, it was Matsumoto.

"What does she mean real training" I asked the guys, I was worried if that was a warm up, then what was the real training?

"I dunno, but we better get on there and find out." Daiki said, there was worry in his voice to. Toshiro on the other hand didn't look fazed at all.

"But I'm not sure that I want to find out."

"Kaen, stop being such a baby and c'mon." Toshiro had finally spoken, and he had the check to call me a baby, I'll show him, but as I talked to myself, they were going down the lump.

"Hey wait for me." I cried.

Over the lump and the training area was a totally different story. There was boulders everywhere and the ground was made out of dust and sand. Daiki laughed.

"What are we suppose to do here have a big game of hide and seek?"

"That's exactly what we are going to do. Now let me explain the rules we will "play" for exactly five hours, with no breaks until the five hour mark, that is if any of you last that long."

"What do you mean last that long?" I really was genuinely curious.

"Well if you get hit by any of my kido spells your out."

"Okay then so when do we start?" I already had an idea of what to do, as soon as she said, go I would run, run as far away as possible.

" Three, two, one start!" Matsumoto shouted, really fast, not giving anyone time to think, or get ready to go. I wasn't the only one who thought of sprinting to get away all three of us did. I stopped near the far right end. Tired and out of breath, I sat down just to have a little break that turned out to be a big break, Hitsugaya was standing next to me.

"Hey Kaen you shouldn't fall asleep like that, Matsumoto has already got Daiki out."

" What how long have I been asleep?"

"About three hours."

"Shit it was suppose to only be a five minute nap."

"Well it was a 180 minute nap."

"Yes I know I can count."

"Good then I guess since your awake I will be off."

"Why where you going?"

"She'll be able to fine us more easily if we are together."

"Okay then I guess I'll see you later then." He went left, and didn't look back, and I went right, and constantly looked back to see him.

After the fourth hour, Matsumoto got me with Hadou 4:White Lightning. After the five hours, only Hitsugaya had survived.

"Okay guys. That was to build Stamina so that you will survive in long battles." Matsumoto said. Toshiro gave me a look and I mined back " What" but he continued to give me the look. "Also, that giant lump of clay you climb, there was a reason behind that." At least I wasn't wasting my time doing nothing. "It was to see if you could work together as a team, if you could analyse your opponent, although you are the first that I've seen turn it into a recon. Most just keep running up until they get to the top, so nice work."

"So let's go back and we will continue this on Monday. Oh yeah you guys will train together every Monday."

* * *

A/N: Okay guys please Read and Review. Next chapter preview: It's 3 months later and Hitsugaya and Daiki have both learned there Zanpakuto name's, Kaen's in danger of being put with the others and starting all over again. Can she concentrate long enough to find out her Zanpakuto's name?


	3. Riko and Inferuno

Opposites React

Chapter 3: Riko and Inferuno

A/N: I don't own Bleach, but I do own Riko(Kaen) and her zanpakuto and attacks. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but the main idea was to introduce Inferuno and something else, that you will find out soon enough. So read on and please review.

* * *

It's been 3 months since I've joined the squad, nothing much has happened, except Toshiro and Daiki have learned their Zanpakuto's name. They're really pissing me off, showing off, I haven't learned my Zanpakuto's name, what's worse is that I am in danger of being dropped from training with Matsumoto, and having to train with my Tachio. I don't mind my Tachio, it's the people he trains, they scare me, one was sent to squad 4 because they poked their own eye, with their own Zanpakuto. It wouldn't bother me as much if it had been someone else Zanpakuto. But the fact that they were checking to see if it worked, it just creeps me out a bit. Hopefully this Monday I will finally learn the name.

I was surrounded by fire, the heat, amazingly enough, wasn't affecting me. The fire was slowly taking the form of some sort of animal. I was about to see the form, but as usual someone had to shout my name and make me lose concentration. It was probably lunch, and it was probably Daiki shouting for me for Lunch. I would swear that guy was hitting on me, if I didn't think he was gay. I opened my eyes to find out that I was right, Daiki was standing up, gesturing for me to come over and join them. I hated lunch, it involved me wasting valuable time, and the topic was always me, how if I didn't learn my Zanpakuto's name, I won't be here in a month. So today I decided just to ignore them, and stare into space

The fire was back, but this time it was different, my vision seemed clearer, unfiltered. I could see clearly now, the area around me seemed to stretch for miles. The fire again was taking the form if an animal, trying hard, I blocked every nose and distractions, there was now a fire animal standing in front of me, circling me. The light colour of fire was the colour of its fur and the darker, almost black spots covered the body. My Zanpakuto's spirit was a cheetah, it let out a commanding roar, not startling me at all. Now in front of me, slowly I stretched my arm out, touching the cheat , with the tips of my figures, to find out it was solid. The thoughts running throw my head consisted with, unbelievable, is that possible, at least I know I'm not dreaming.

"What's wrong with you, are you ready?" It spoke, this is so cool, I can't believe that it talked.

"Y-you can talk?" I wonder if that sounded stupid? "Hey what do you mean, am I ready, ready for what?"

"I thought you would never ask." It said, completely disregarding my first remark, I wonder if it was a boy or a girl, I would need to ask it that. "To learn my name, you must complete the task that I set you."

" Before we go into this task thing, are you a boy or a girl." It gave me that look, the look that people give you if you just asked a stupid question.

"I will tell you that when you have finished the task I have set you."

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Catch me."

"Is that it, that will be easy, when do we start?"

"In three.., two.., one,.. Go." It sprinted always, wait I forgot cheetah's are the fastest land animal, I am so stupid. Now where did that stupid cheetah go.

"Caught you!" I turned right and tried to place a stretched arm on it but it moved so fast, that I didn't see where it went. Scanning my surroundings, the fact that everyone was the same, it confused my eyes. I saw it straight ahead, quickly I used shunpo to get to it. My figure tips just missed it, before it was one the move again.

I was using shunpo trying to catch the cheetah, I have no idea how long I have been at it. All I know is soon I am going to collapse, I was tired and using shunpo all the time was really taking its toll. There was nothing in my inner world to lean against. I had to end this quickly, otherwise I risk not learning the name, or just total collapsing. Staggering and drowsy, I took one last shot, using the rest of my energy I used Shunpo to get to the cheetah, I came from behind, it didn't notice me my left hand was gentle placed on its back. It swung its head round in surprise.

"Ha well done, fine you earned this, I am Inferuno, the God of Fire. And by the way I'm a girl." I literally just fell asleep on him at that point.

Someone was complain, it was waking me up, I could just make out what they were saying.

"Matsumoto, how much longer do I have to stay like this? I wouldn't be able to finish my training for today, I almost perfected that move." It sounded like Toshiro, what was he complain about anyway.

"Okay first, just leave her, this could be her break through and second you were no where near perfecting that move, anyway we're just about to leave so you can wake her up now." I really didn't like where this was going, I really didn't mind what I was doing, it was the embarrassment.

"Fine, Kaen.., Kaen, wake up, c'mon we got to go." I really didn't like this. I slowly opened my eyes to find I was starring at his face. Oh no, this was bad, embarrassment wise. I hope he didn't notice my eyes were open.

"C'mon, I know you're awake, you're burning me, now move." I was burning him, how did that happen? I wasn't budging so he pushed me off his lap.

"Oh, Hitsugaya, that wasn't very nice." I was guessing since this was Toshiro we were talking about, that he made a face. "C'mon Kaen, time to get up." She pulled me up by the scruff of the neck, and I rubbed my tired eyes, just so it looked like I had just woke up.

"Sorry Hitsugaya, if I burned you, but I'm sure that wouldn't affect the great Hitsugaya Toshiro." That was kinda cheeky.

"Aww, you like him mistress, don't you." There was a voice in my head, was I going mental?

"Hey, what the fuck, wait Inferuno what are you doin in my head?"

"I live her, I know your thoughts, your feelings I feel what you feel and see what you see."

"Well you should know that I don't like Toshiro."

"Really, so you didn't mind that I burned him?"

"What! How dare you burn him, that was uncalled for."

"I was joking, so are you sure you don't like him?"

"Okay maybe, maybe just a tiny bit."

"That will do for now."

"Hey, Kaen c'mon, we're going!" Daiki shouted, outside of my head, at least that got me away from her.

"Alright, alright I'm just coming."

"Riko and Toshiro, sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-…" Inferuno was back, great, it was better when I didn't know her.

"If you finish that sentence, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"What you goin to do?"

"I'll come in there and kill."

"I would love to see you try."

* * *

A/N: Aww Kaen likes Toshiro, well who didn't see that coming? There is going to be a surprise after on the next chapter and it has to do with Renji. So to find out faster please review. Thanks a bunch Human.Vizard.

Thanks for reviewing: Tsukihime nee and everyone that reviewed for chapter 1.


	4. Renji's Kiss

Opposites React

Chapter 4: Renji's Kiss.

* * *

Disclaimer: We should know by now that I don't own Bleach.

A/N: Okay so I am so sorry this chapter took for ever to come out. I have stupit Writer's block, so this may or may not be my best work yet. So read on and send me a review of what you think.

* * *

Walking is so boring, it's the evening of the night that I meet Inferuno, and Renji caught up with me and decided to ask every possible question imaginable. We were in a field that looked like it had been taken out of a fairy tale. The sun was low, but still, it was humid.

"So it's a cheetah?" He ask, this had to be his fifth time asking.

"You know, it would be some must easier, if I just repeated the whole story."

"Aww c'mon I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the Renji."

"Yeah it.. Hey wait, shut up." He lightly pushed me to the side and I just giggled, at how slow he was. Yeah so I've just decided, we are now going to our old training ground. It's this secret area that we found when we were in the academy, and we trained there everyday.

"Renji turn right at the next left." I wonder if he got it?

"What you want to turn right, here?" He did, maybe he knows where we're going.

"Yeah, turn here, there's somewhere that I want to visit."

"You want to go to our old training ground don't ya."

"You don't miss a thing do ya?"

"Trick me once, shame on you, trick me twice, shame on me."

"Right cause that makes total sense." Really does anyone one use that saying anymore?

"You were being sarcastic right?" I needed to give him a lesson in tone.

"I dunno, figure it out fer ya self." I didn't sound like myself, maybe he would catch on.

oOo

The rest of journey consisted of pushing, shoving and giggling, basically, mine and Renji's way to have fun. When we reached empty area. Unlike the fairy tale field, this area was neglected. The area ahead was a damp mossy forest, it looked like it was taken out of a horror movie. The mood changed to serious, instead of the happy fun mood. There was tension in the air, I could feel it. When we were in the academy we were attacked a couple of times before. We didn't want that to happen again, even if we were trained. Carefully we treaded through the knee high crab grass. There was no talking, no sound, only the occasional crunching from one of us standing a twig. In the centre of the forest, there was sunlight. That marked the half way point, we were soon going to be at our destination. Still no communication between us, we walked down on marked path. The tree's were taller, the smell was damp and mossy. We came to a cave with a thick branch the split the entrance in two. I looked at Renji and he looked at me, I smiled and he gave me a nod. When we were at the academy we would always race each other. He began to run and so did I. Like normal he slid under the branch and I jumped on the branch. I must have jumped a little to enthusiastic because the branch gave way. My foot went right through and I started to slide. Renji was already up and taking his time down the slope. This was the dangerous part, at the bottom of the slop there was a small gap. Though it was big enough for me to slip through it. I was gathering speed, and I went straight past Renji. He made an attempt to grab my wrist, but I was going to fast. The palm of my hands where on the dirty stony ground. I could feel the cuts, the pain and the blood on my palms. It wasn't slowing me down, and with my hands in this amount of pain, I would be able to hold on to the edge. I tried to turn my head to see where Renji was, but the force of the speed snapped my head back. I was heading towards the gap faster and faster. If I didn't find a way to slow myself down soon, I would die.

" Shit, Renji, help!" The sentence was short. The air was rushing pass me, and my surroundings were a total blur.

"Kaen, hold on." I didn't know what he did put it sounded painful. The cave echoed the sound of skin being scrapped by the ground. I reach the gap, I was going down, I was going to die. I closed my eyes bracing myself for impact. There was a sharp pain in my throat. Something had caught my shinigami outfit. I slowly turned my head. I long muscular arm had fully extended down the gap, and the hand belonging to the arm was tightly griping my shinigami robe. I looked up further to see Renji's face. I was slowly pulling me up with all his might. When I was close enough, I saw his eyes were closed from the strain, I swung my body round and I and started to cling to his neck. I used my lower body to help pull me up. Once we were over the edge (my arms were still wrapped around his neck), he pulled me closer to his body. He lifted me up, me stilling clinging to his neck and my legs swung over his arms, as he carried me to the side. He leaned against the wall-my eyes still closed-and scrapped his back against the wall as he slid down. My breathing was fast and sharp, and even though I didn't need to breath I still did. Renji was breathing to, though his breath was evening out. He held me close until my breathing started to even out as well. My eyes were still closed, replaying the event in my head. Just trying to get over it. We stayed this position for hours, it wasn't awkward but comforting and for the first time (since Hikaru had died) I felt safe. I didn't think anything could happen to me as long as I was with Renji.

oOo

The long a sat there, the more my feelings grew for Renji, I probably liked him all this time and never knew. I had the perfect man here in front of me all this time and I never noticed. It takes something like a near death experience to show what you really feel. Or did I feel this way because Renji had just saved my life? Would I feel this way if Toushiro saved me? Talking to myself wasn't getting me anywhere. If anything it was just confusing me more. Once we got outta here I would be able to think straight. The only problem was Renji was still holding me, and tightly. I still had my eyes shut, I wasn't going anywhere fast. So if he was still holding me did the mean he felt the same way? My breathing was evening out now, I expected him to let me go now, after all I had calmed down enough to breath properly. Even though I knew he was going to push me off him soon, there was still apart of me that wanted us to stay like this for ever. A few minutes past and I was still craddelled in Renji's arms. Maybe he did feel something for me. I would use the word love, but people throw that word around carelessly and then end up getting crushed. Renji's chest might be muscular but it sure is comfy. My senses were giving up as I drifted into a deep slumber.

oOo

_The sky was covered in dark storm clouds, blue flashes light were seen often today. I was standing outside Squad 3. There was a tall, teenage looking boy with blue hair, (the same tint as mine). He was quickly pushing me away from Squad 3. A monster with a white mask appeared in front of us. The teenage boy pulled out his sword and sliced the monster down the middle of his face. In an instant the monster vanished. There was people shouting at the teenage boy, telling him not to abandon his squad. He seemed to be ignoring them, but frustration was written all over his face. We were running past injured bodies, not even stopping to see if they were okay. Another white masked creature appeared in front of us. The boy took this one out faster than the first. He pick me up and his skin was soft. He then ran faster, and everything around me was fuzzy. We came to a small opening in the side of a wall. I crawled into the opening. I don't know how long I was there, but the white masked creatures seemed to be attracted to me. They all gathered around the small gap and tried to scrap in with their claws. I screamed and the teenage was close by he was in font of the crack in an instant. He held out against the five white masked creatures. The last creature got him, their claw when through his heart. When the creature released him his body turned and faced me. There scolding look on his face, But closely you could see mixed emotions. Angry, sadness, but the most obvious was failure. I didn't know what or who he failed. His body slid down the rock, and he lay in a puddle of his own blood on the ground. The white masked creature continued to try and claw its way into my hiding place. Only to be stopped by a long extended sword right through the head. Someone was getting closer to me, I could feel them. He offered me a hand, and I accepted. Carrying me, he bent down and picked up the teenage boy and swung one if his arms around his neck. The man had tinted purple hair, his eyes were closed, and he wore a constant smirk on his face. _

" _Kaen- the mans lips didn't move-Kaen- again they didn't move, was he some sort of weirdo?- Riko- okay there was now way that he know my name. Also where did the name "Kaen" come from?- RIKO!" The voice grew louder. There was a sharp pain in my stomach. Everything was fading away. My surrounding area completely changed. Now I was in a filthy cave. With I red head looking down at me, looking concerned._

"Huh, Renji, what is it?"

"Few, you're alive." He swept the sweat off his forehead.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"Because you stopped breathing."

"Souls don't need to breath."

"Yeah well you normally breath, and the all of a sudden you stooped. You got me kinda worked up." This me made strangely happy.

"Thanks for the concern, Renji." It was quiet, no one but him would have heard it. A smile grew on his face.

"Don't scare me like that again." I went to answer back, but he put a fingerer on my mouth. He removed it and our faces got closer together, he wasn't forcing me and I wasn't forcing him, it was just happening. Noses touching and then lips touching. I was kissing my best friend.

* * *

A/N: So yeah there was chapter 4, I can't saw when Chapter 5 will be up, but it will have more Renji/Kaen action. Don't worry that will only last another few chapters. Then there will be a development of Hitsugaya/Kaen. So Please R&R.

Special thanks to; HitsugayaToshiro93 and Tsukihime nee, for reviewing, I love both of you cause you reviewed. Yes I am that kind of person. So Review to make me happy. :)

If youy like HitsuRuki then check out my new fic. Forbidden Love.


	5. Confusion

_Opposites React_

_Chapter 5: Confusion_

* * *

_Disclaimer: (Insert Disclaimer here.)_

_A/N: Alright. Here is chapter 5 of Opposites React. It is in titled 'Confusion' because Kaen is confused about who she likes. C'mon we've all done it, as one of my friends say 'Hot boys confuse me'. _

* * *

Love. It is a crazy thing, you think you love this adorable snowball but it turns out you love this crazy red pineapple. Or was it my near death experience. Does that mean that I'll go back to loving my adorable snowball tomorrow? Or does it mean that I'll still love my crazy red pineapple? One thing is clear love is confusing, crazy, a war but also amazing if it is the right guy. Still in Renji's tightly gripped arms, I'm letting my thoughts wondering, and letting them on this little "field trip" is allowing them to come up with these crazy questions. Trying to think about something else, someone unexpected paid a visit to my mental insane mind.

"_You know Riko, you are beginning to confuse me." My fire cheetah, Inferuno, informed me._

"_How so?"_

"_Well just to day you were thinking about how you liked Toushiro."_

"_I'm only going to tell you once. Do not every invade me mind again! I don't care what your reason is, just never ever listen into me talking to myself." My blood was boiling she was reminding me of my stupid locked up emotions._

"_I have a question, are you aware of how stupid that last bit sounded?"_

"…"

"_That's what I though."_

"_Are you done yet?"_

"_Have you stopped thing about those crazy questions?"_

"_No."_

"_Well I'm not done then."_

"_When will you be done?"_

"_I'm I annoying you."_

"_Very much."_

"_Then I guess I'll stay here."_

"_Leave now."_

"_Why, you have no idea how fun it is to annoy you."_

"_Leave now, I want to talk to Renji."_

"… _Fine…" I could feel here presence disappear. Hopefully she wouldn't come back, she really was beginning to annoy me. I did plan on talking to Renji, just not this instant. I had to think of the right words to say, I didn't want to offend him…_

"Kaen." Renji had beaten me to it, though Kaen didn't sound right coming from him anymore. I was glad he talk though it gave me a chance to think.

"Yeah, what's wrong." My voice was low and sounded scared. I hadn't gotten over my ordeal yet.

"Are you okay?" Aww there was concern in his voice, yuck I mentally hit myself. If you asked me emotions were to be hidden and never revealed. They were you biggest weakness.

"Yip never felt better." He gave me a look, he wasn't convinced even though my voice was all happy and cheery. Wait maybe that was the problem.

"How dumb do you think I am?"

"We-"

"Rhetorical question." Honestly why would that be a rhetorical question, it's just stupid.

"Is that the biggest word in your vocabulary?"

"N-"

"Rhetorical Question." I threw that in there just to annoy him. It worked, he closed his eyes to calm down and his face was a very light shade of red.

"I think we should head back now." I thought about it for a minute or two. I didn't want to move, I was still cuddled in his arms and his chest was comfy. I was use to lying in this position now, and I never wanted it to end. But sadly all thing must come to an end and he was probably right anyway.

I took a deep breath, exhaled and began my sentence. "Yeah sure, whatever."

" Oh c'mon don't be like that. We'll come back here, I promise." I pushed myself away from him to stand up. I stood up and was right on top of Renji again. There was a throbbing pain down my right leg, closer examine of my leg revealed the there was a 3 inch cut up half my leg. I wondered where I got that from, I never remembered feeling any pain at all. The dark red blood, that was oozing out of my wound, was making me feel woozy. I was sure it wasn't the sight of blood but the amount of blood. I was mentally laughing because the blood was the same colour as Renji's hair. Still mentally laughing I failed to notice that I was being lifted until, the screaming pain returned. Renji was now uncomfortably close to me, checking me over for more injuries. My frustration level grew as he began touching me, unsure of the cause of this frustration, I assumed it was because I was capable of checking myself for injuries. Weather it be through the pain or by physical checking myself. I was sure it wasn't because he was prodding me. Okay. So maybe that little rant was a lie, I hated people prodding me, it sent shivers down my back and made my blood boil.

"Renji." He grunted to show he was listening.

"Stop prodding me, or I will not be held responsibly for your death."

"My death?" His face became as white as chalk. Maybe now he remembered I hated being prodded. "Sorry Kaen, I just totally forgot. But at least there is no other major wounds." there it was again, that uneasy feeling when he called me Kaen.

oOo

It was late when we arrived back at the Seireitei. Renji proceeded to take me to the 4 division, even though I begged him not to. The bed I was lying on was really hard, you would think that they could afford better beds that this. The sheets were dirty, or maybe that was just my blood, the bed had holes in it, wait that was probably caused by me. Okay so maybe it is my fault that the bed is this condition but Renji should not have brought me here. I missed my bed. The air was blowing through the open window, which refused to close. The walls were an awful grey colour, (that looked as if they had started out white) and damp. I wasn't going to survive the night in this room. On the other hand my leg feels great, they fixed it up really well. They gave me this awful tasting medicine that tasted of pepper, but it did miracles. My bandages were clean, thankfully and the pain was go away. Tomorrow I had a free day, no training, I could spend it as I pleased. I am going to do something that I vowed never to do on a Tuesday, train. It will seem really weird tomorrow, normally I would hang around Squad 5 and watch Renji humiliate himself as he trained. Now that I think about it, I really do spend a lot of time with Renji. Thinking about that made me think about Toushiro, did I really like him or was it because of that cold attitude that I loved? I probably would never of had chance with Toushiro anyway, everyone girl in the Seireitei wants him. I will probably just stay good friends with him. I didn't realise how exhausting think was until I was about to meet my good friend, unconsciousness. Again reality was slowly slipping away as I was pulled into the dream world.

_oOo_

_There was a low mist covering the ground. Everything was in black and white, including me. The sky was grey with black clouds and the ground was black with grey stones. I sensed two other spiritual beings and recognised them as Renji and Toushiro. What were they doing in this deserted area? Up ahead I heard screaming voices. I rushed to see what was going on. Renji and Toushiro were battling. I arrived in time to hear them call the zanpakuto's._

"_Howl Zabimaru!" Renji was in the air, shouting this command. His normal sword changed into a __segmented blade with a pick-like protrusion on each segment._

_Toushiro accepted Renji's challenge by shouting "sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"_

_Shit what was I suppose to do? Stop them fighting was the obvious answer, but how? Who was I suppose to pick, the man I loved or one of my few friends? The choice seemed so simply for any normal person. But I'm not normal, I am confused about my feelings towards Toushiro. I noticed ( as someone's blood was spat on my face) that every time I though of Toushiro more than Renji, Renji would get the shit beat out him by Toushiro. So I just had to think of Renji more if I wanted him to win. Then I noticed Renji landed a fatal attack on Toushiro. Shit Toushiro! Toushiro just land an equally as dangerous attack on Renji. Fuck no Renji! The process continued until I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. I jumped. I got stabbed. I was dead. Reality seemed like a better place, I quickly drifted back to reality to escape death and that horrible nightmare._

oOo

The medical staff allowed me to leave without any questions, which I was grateful for. It was probably because poor Hanataro got burned by touching my skin. Its not my fault, I believe that it was the dream, and when I calm down I'll be back to normal, well as normal as I can be. I am heading for the Tachio's office to ask if he will open the training grounds for me. Yes that's right I am sticking to my word, I am going to train on my day off. I reached to office door and gave a quite knocked.

"Come in." The rough voice of Kurosaki Tachio replied.

I gave a slight bow of respect and asked "Tachio, is it possible to open the training grounds?"

"Kaen are you feeling all right?" I stood up and walked across and put both sides if his hands on my forehead. Even though I had only been in the division for a short time, I had I reputation.

"I'm feeling fine Tachio." I answered slow, confused and weary all at the same time.

"Yeah sure, anyway how's your leg?"

"It's good enough to train on."

"You really want to train, don't you?"

"If I didn't why would I be here?"

"The training ground is open. But be warned, the grumpy Shiro-Chan is already there."

"I'm sure I could melt his bubble, at the very least it will be fun to see his reaction."

"Fire type Zanpakuto?"

"Yip, and speed."

"Maybe I'll pop by later and see the mess you get into."

"Maybe, I'll see you around Tachio." I gave another bow of respect and hurried off to the training ground. It never really hit me until I got to the hole in the ground, that I was hurrying so that I could see Toushiro.

"Hey! Hitsugaya, do you mind if I join you?" His expression was the same as Tachio's. Seriously people can change you know.

"If you've got the guts." Even though we didn't act it around other people, we really were good friends.

" _Mistress, that sounded like a challenge." Inferuno informed me._

"_Really, I thought he was just being friendly."_

" _Am I detecting a hint of sarcasm?"_

"_No, just go away got my head, you'll soon be involved in the fun sport. I like to call Annoy Shiro-Chan."_

"_Interesting name"_

" _I couldn't think of anything else."_

"Is that a challenge, Hitsugaya Toushiro?" Now back to talking to Toushiro.

"Only if you wanted it to be, Akiyama Riko."

"Oh it's on."

"Bring it."

I jumped down, but when I landed my leg gave way slightly, it had obviously not completely healed yet.

"Before we start, is your leg okay?" He was looking down at where I was holding me leg for support.

I put my hand behind my head, eyes closed and a grin on my face "Yeah it's fine, really don't worry about it."

"Okay then, but if it starts to hurt, tell me and we'll stop."

"I can't exactly say to a hollow, oh by the way do mind if we have a break my leg is staring to hurt." I got a rare chuckle for that comment.

"Yeah I suppose you're right."

We charged at each other, and on the first hit our zanpakuto's collided.

oOo

Up my legs, fire was coming out as if the were spiking from my body and the same thing was happening at my elbows. I was in shikai. My Zanpakuto hadn't changed apart from, now there was a thin, barely visible shield of fire around it. Every time I made contact with Toushiro's Zanpakuto, his ice would melt. He was getting really pissed off at this, but in his eyes you could see he was enjoying this challenge. Heading straight for me was overflowing spirit particles, that are shaped like Hyorinmaru, yes I did my homework. Not really I just asked a thousand and one question. My over flowing spirit particles increased my guard of fire ( still barely visible), I stood in a defensive stance, Zanpakuto held right in front of me, to chop it down the middle. It worked, then I used shunpo to get some distance between me and the dragon, we don't want a Kaen ice pop no, do we? I think Toushiro is finally understanding why my physical appearance changes and my Zanpakuto doesn't. Like Hyorinmaru, I use my overflowing spirit particles. But it is easier to control and use them if I can visible see them. Especially when they are on my elbows, a direct route to my Zanpakuto. Our Zanpakuto's clashed and the annoying sound of scrapping metal filled the air. The ice admitting form Hyorinmaru, was attempting to cover my body with a layer of ice. But Inferuno wasn't having that, turning up the heat the air started to fill with smoke. The ice was starting to evaporate back into the atmosphere. I could feel people start gathering around the training ground, mostly Kurosaki Tachio, Matsumoto, Daiki and Renji. Shit what was he doing here? I had to remain calm and stay focused, otherwise I could be killed. Huh? Toushiro is getting awfully close to me, I looked up and there he was, about to deliver another attack. My reflects are faster than before, I just managed to get out of that, but just. I looked over at Renji and made mentally promise to kill him later. I had to attack Toushiro and get him to drop his Zanpakuto first so that this would be over.

"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier.-Shit, since when did he use kido?- Hadou 31 Shakkahou" (A/n: Red Flame Gun) Shit I needed to move, but how? My body had froze up at the sound of the incarnation. Quickly the red light was heading for my wrist, my reflects might be fast but there was no way that the light would not hit me. The burn that was suppose to happen when Hadou 31 Shakkahou never came, but I was in the air and was unarmed. Toushiro had won _again._ I had to kill Renji, I would have won if he hadn't came.

" Kaen" I looked at Toushiro to show I was listening. " Good match you nearly got me this time." There was a small smirk playing on the corner of his lip.

"Thanks, I guess." I was crushed, I really thought I could have beat him that time.

"Don't look like that, I'll schedule a rematch next Tuesday."

"You promise." I was actual hoping that he wasn't joking.

"Yeah, I promise. Here take this, I think you should go and enjoy the rest of your day off." He handed me my Zanpakuto and I gratefully took it from his hands. He offered a slim hand to help me up. His hand was cold to touch but it was secure and oddly warm as well. I got up and walked straight past everyone, I knew the exact moment that Renji was going to shout my name, I turned around and gave him a look that translated to 'follow me, bakka'.

oOo

He continued to follow me in silence until we come to random 'pond' on the outskirts of Tenth Division Territory.

I turned around to face him, and said, "Hey, how's it going?" He had a confused look on his face, it was priceless. I guess he thought that I was going give into trouble.

"I'm fine-he said this exceptional slow- how's your leg?"

"It's great, good as new see?" I stomped my leg hard down on the ground. Big mistake, the pain from the force of the stomp got me more than the pain from the injury. I tried to not show the pain on my face but I was luck that Renji was extremely gullible at times. I let out an angry sigh to get his attention and crossed my legs and flopped to the ground. "You know if you hadn't have came I could have won my battle with Hitsugaya."

"You were winning any way he just got a luckily shot, if you had moved you would have wiped his butt."

"Wow Renji, you sure know how to make a girl feel better." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I sure do." He picked me up, straight into a hug and kissed me. When his normal temperature lips touched my burning ones my instincts to me to move away in case in burned him. But my body seemed to not be following orders.

oOo

"Wow Toushiro that's amazing news! Third seat, all hail the great Toushiro." I gave him a mock bow, only because we were in my house and no one else was there.

"Why thank you, now shut up so I can continue with my story." I pretended to zip my lips shout and throw away the key. " Yeah so this morning Kurosaki Tachio came in and offered me the position. I obviously accepted, but then he tells me to pick to other people, to join me and some subordinates from Squad 11 on a Recon mission, in the real world." I gave a long winded sigh after his story was finished.

"Wow, again, that so amazing, so who _are_ you taking?" I hoped he would ask me, I've always wanted to go to the real world.

He turned slightly red before he answered. "Well, I was wondering if you…um… would… eh…."

"Just spit it out already!" If someone walked by that would just sound so wrong.

"If you would like to come with me."

"Well let me think… duh! Of course, so who else are you taking? Oh you should take Matsumoto, that would be laugh, can you imagine her in the real world?"

"I dunno, maybe I'll ask her on Monday."

"So when do we leave anyway?"

"Next Thursday. But don't tell anyone."

"Okay, the weird secret is safe with me."

"Before we leave, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

"Are you going out with Abarai?"

"I guess so, why is there something wrong?" I knew he had a problem with Renji.

"No nothing.-he seemed sad at this, as if he wasn't saying everything.- C'mon lets go we've got squad training." Few he was back to his normal self. I wonder what he was going to say anyway?

* * *

_A/N: Fuck, that was 3206 words, that has got to be the longest chapter that I have ever written. So can you all review for me cause that's a lot for me. And can you also tell me if you prefer longer chapters? _

_Special thanks to : HitsugayaToshiro96, Tsukihime nee and a warm welcome to LadyChaos1011. Hitsugaya and Tsukihime say 'Hi' to LadyChaos1011._

_Okay here is a preview for the next chapter: They have been assigned to a recon mission in the real world, and someone shatters Kaen's heart into a million and one pieces. Will she find someone who is willing to spend an eternity gluing those pieces together?_

_Oh yeah one more thing, don't expect an fast update, I have to work on my other story 'Forbidden Love' It's a HitsuRuki, so check it out if you like that couple._


	6. Update

**UPDATE**

**I know this probably goes against the rules but I had to tell all my reviewers and story alert people that this story will have very big gaps in updates. I need to study, very important year for me, and also I always have millions of homework and stuff. So I will attempt to get the next update up as fast as I can. Remember I can't make any promises though. So hopefully I will get a break long enough for me to write some chapters. Again I am so sorry and hope this doesn't put anyone off reading the story.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE!**


End file.
